


moondance

by phinnia



Category: House, M.D. - Fandom
Genre: M/M, flashslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-26
Updated: 2007-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phinnia/pseuds/phinnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written in eight minutes for flashslash @LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	moondance

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Long walks on a moonlit beach are supposed to be romantic."

"Nice. It's all roses and romance until someone steps on a jellyfish. Is this one of those things your wives used to like to do?"

"Actually it's something _I_ currently like to do, and considering you said you didn't _care_ what we did this evening, I thought -"

"I don't care doesn't mean _I don't care._ It means 'let's order in room service, get naked and watch terrible movies and I'll lick vanilla fudge ice cream off your nipples and call you dessert.'"

"If one of your fellows ever gave you that sketchy sort of reasoning for anything they'd be beaten, shot full of holes and their heads would be impaled on stakes by the fourth floor elevator banks to serve as a warning to others. You'll have to try harder."

"Damnit! I knew there was a reason Chase wasn't returning my calls. I thought it was because Cameron forgot to fill his food bowl and he'd run away. I tried to tell her she wasn't responsible enough to have a pet, but you know, kids just don't listen these days."

That got an actual laugh out of Wilson, and the corner of House's lip twitched upward in an almost Pavlovian response.

"It's a nice night, anyway." James yawned, stretching his arms over his head for a moment and casually catching Greg's hand at the end of the movement. "Beautiful sunset, ocean breeze-"

"You know, the makers of Zest were completely full of it."

"What?"

"That scent isn't 'ocean breeze'. It's what we're brainwashed to call 'ocean breeze'. Real ocean breezes smell like sulphur and tanker fuel and salted rotting fish. Smell that Jersey shore. About the furthest thing from soap you'll ever find."

"I am utterly overawed by your sense of romance."

"Boundless capacity for realism, more likely."

"You may have heard of this sarcasm, all the kids use it these days. Now shut up and enjoy the romantic setting before I drown you for your life insurance premium."

"You wouldn't have a prayer, Jimmy, you swim like a drowning cat." Greg's eyes glittered like fallen stars in the moonlight, but he laced their fingers closer together as they headed back to the hotel, and if Wilson caught him humming 'Fly Me To The Moon' as they walked, he just smiled and kept it to himself.


End file.
